The invention relates to apparatus for palletizing containers, and more particularly to apparatus for palletizing circular containers arranged in a honeycomb pattern. The invention also relates to apparatus for arranging circular containers in a honeycomb pattern.
Empty containers, and typically 12 ounce beverage cans, are generally transported to canners or bottlers on pallets. Individual layers of cans on pallets are commonly arranged in a honeycomb pattern, i.e., in nested, parallel rows with the containers of alternate rows being offset one container radius relative to the containers of the remaining rows. Cans are usually patterned on the palletizer conveyor. Various methods and apparatus are known for arranging cans in a honeycomb pattern on a conveyor. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,179, to Busse issued Aug. 16, 1960. Another known method for arranging cans in a honeycomb pattern is to provide fences or guide rails on opposite sides of the conveyor and then allow cans to "pile up" on the conveyor and form the honeycomb pattern by themselves. This method is known as "self-patterning."
Unfortunately, none of the known methods and apparatus provide perfect honeycomb patterns. In other words, none of the known methods and apparatus provide consistently "voidless" patterns, i.e., patterns having therein the maximum possible number of cans. This wastes available storage space and is also irritating to purchasers of cans.
Also, known methods and apparatus require the presence of an operator for each conveyor belt in order to fill voids. However, to reduce costs, it is desirable to use a single operator for two conveyors, have the conveyors running at relatively high speeds, e.g., 2,000 cans per minute, and have voidless patterns. This is not possible with known methods and apparatus.